Naruto: Dimension Chronicals Pt1
by ChronicalLegend
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi World War peace has reigned for years after Naruto awakened the Rinnegan. Now he has one last prank to pull on the multiverse and it promises to mess with the entire Space-Time Continuum. Rating may be subject to change.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO: SAGE OF TIME<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as stared up at the clouds as rain poured down from them in heavy droplets. He had awakened the Rinnegan during his final battle between himself, Killer Bee, Tobi, and Saskue. Since the battle he had worked tirelessly to master the Rinnegan while rebuilding the world after all the damage Tobi and Saskue had done in their quests for power. He had discovered the Rinnegan had a form of genetic memory of all its holders' deceased predecessors. In honor of his sibling disciples Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, who had all died for peace because of Tobi's manipulations, he had used the black chakra receivers and given himself piercings all over his body. In fact he was amazed that when he wore his new outfit, which was reminiscent of the Akatsuki uniform except it was white where the original Akatsuki uniform was black and blue where the Akatsuki uniform was red.

He had finally become Hokage and now was part of the Council of the United Shinobi Nations as the Kage's had become the representatives of their villages on the council and there was now an official Kage for every hidden village not just the original five. Of course to be considered Kage you had to first have the villager's respect as well be classified as an S-Rank Shinobi in the Kage's respective village's bingo books as the level of power, experience and skill differed from village to village. Naruto himself also controlled the position of Amekage of Amegakure in honor of his sibling disciples. He had learned all of his predecessors techniques including the **Rain Tiger at Will Jutsu** which when combined with the Barrier Ninjutsu surrounding his villages allowed him to track the location of the villagers whenever he wanted though the **Rain Tiger at Will Jutsu** was more effective in Amegakure due to the more constant downpours than in the Land of Fire where rain was scarcest among the Five Great Nations and its surrounding minor nations.

The council's political power was based on a simple yet complicated system. Simply put, a Kage from one of the Five Great Nations had the equivalent of what was worth three votes; a minor nation had two votes per one of its Kage. Naruto as Hokage and Amekage as well as being probably the strongest of all the Kage had three votes as well as the most political sway on the council. Then the Kage's had two appointed advisors who each got one vote shared between the two since the advisors didn't necessarily have to agree with their Kage though they usually did. That meant that there were potentially a total of 59 votes due to their being seventeen recognized hidden villages not counting Otogakure which had been denied a vote on the account of being created by Orochimaru.

The council's first international law that they had passed, which if someone broke meant they were sentenced to death immediately, was on the business of Jinchuriki. As much as Naruto had hated the idea, he had agreed that after the war the Tailed Beasts would have to be resealed into new hosts. Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure and previous host of Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki, had agreed to have Shukaku resealed inside of him with a new superior seal based on Naruto's own eight trigrams that kept Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, sealed within him but modified so that the chosen Jinchuriki could get to know his/her Tailed Beast while growing up while preventing the Tailed Beast from exerting its control. Gaara despite being much holder than he used to be was physically built to having a Tailed Beast due to having once been a Jinchuriki.

The council had agreed and the sealing process had gone forth. The remaining six Tailed Beasts that Akatsuki had captured were sealed in newborn children whose families the Kage of the village they were given to have close ties with their villages Kage or were actually part of that Kage's family. It had then been agreed that no one hidden village would be allowed more than one Tailed Beast. Each of the Tailed Beasts had been given to one of nine hidden villages (though Ame shared with Konoha) that had been selected for this task which had included the villages that had previously had a Jinchuriki. Konohagakure and Amegakure had Kurama sealed within Naruto, Sunagakure had Shukaku sealed within Gaara, Matatabi the Two-Tailed Monster Cat was given to Hoshigakure and sealed within one Sora Takenouchi, Isobu the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle was returned to Kirigakure and sealed into Jyōu Kido , Son Gokū the Four-Tailed Monkey King was given to Iwagakure and sealed within Taichi Yagami, Kokuō the Five-Tailed Goat-Horse was given to Kusagakure and sealed within Koushiro Izumi, Saiken the Six-Tailed Giant Slug was given to Tsukigakure and sealed within Yamato Ishida, Chōmei the Seven-Tailed Giant Beetle was almost given to Takigakure but considering that they had treated their last Jinchuriki abysmally The United Shinobi Council had instead given Chōmei to Tanigakure and sealed it within Mimi Tachikawa, and finally Gyūki the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox remained sealed in Killer Bee of Kumogakure. The First International Law stated that abuse and mistreatment of Jinchuriki was punishable by death and no matter what a person's negative opinion they could not express that negative opinion to the Jinchuriki. This law would keep Jinchuriki from having to prove themselves to their villages like Naruto and Killer Bee had had to as well as keeping them happy and stop them from abusing their Tailed Beast's power out of rage or sadness. The Second International Law would allow any hidden village to govern itself however its Kage decided as well as did away with the system of the villages having to bow to the Feudal Lords though the lords would remain and be allowed some say in their lands resident hidden village but their power would not exceed that of the resident Kage. The only exception to this law was that the Kage's and Lords could not make decisions that would be felt internationally without the Council's approval. For 12 years this system had been in place and it was by far the most efficient system ever designed. Sure there had been minor problems but overall the council only had to meet for three days once every year to discuss politics and allow the Jinchuriki to befriend one another which usually included Bee making a fool of himself while trying to entertain the kids while Naruto laughed to himself as he watched with the rest of the council. Lately Naruto had been working on new jutsu including having recently mastered Tobi's Space-Time Migration technique as well as having perfected the Hiraishin no Jutsu Lv3. Combined, the two Space-Time Ninjutsu would allow him to travel back and forth through time as well as bring people to this time. He had tested it out and observed how every change he made created an alternate reality so it was a good thing the Hiraishin no Jutsu Lv3 allowed him to return to his last departure point whenever Naruto wished to. Naruto was now going to test his new jutsu out that he called Summoning: Space-Time Crossing to bring some people from the past to this time. He decided he would grab people from after Tsunade had become Hokage. He would of course be removing that timeline's version of Saskue's Curse Seal before it messed with Saskue's mind to much that Saskue would be unable to resist power even after having it removed. He would also be grabbing Itachi and forcing Itachi and Saskue to reconcile. Naruto began going through the 45 seals necessary to activate the jutsu at a rapid pace. _Tori-I-Inu-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Mi-Ne-Uma-Saru-U-Hitsuji-Tori-I-Inu-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Mi-Ne-Uma-Saru-U-Hitsuji-Tori-I-Inu-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Mi-Ne-Uma-Saru-U-Hitsuji-Tori-I-Inu-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Mi-Ne-Uma-Saru-U-Hitsuji-Tori-I-Inu-Tatsu-Ushi-Tora-Mi-Ne-Uma-Saru-U-Hitsuji_, "Summoning: Space-Time Crossing," shouted Naruto as he slammed his hands onto the ground while focusing the power of the Rinnegan into his hands. Suddenly a massive cloud of smoke exploded outward that covered the entirety of Training Grounds Seven. Naruto smiled as he heard several thumps as the eighteen people he had summoned fell over from the unexpected summoning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I will get started on working on Chronicles of Naruto after I get this story off to a good start.<strong>


End file.
